Electronic equipment associated, for example, with modern telephony and data transmission installations, is often fitted into metallic apparatus cabinets which screen off electromagnetic fields. For this screening to be effective, metallic sealing strips must generally be applied between the edge portions of the cabinet sides and adjacent to possible doors. Sealing strips are also required at the edges of cable compartment hatches in the floor in front of, and between different apparatus cabinets.
Sealing strips in the prior art are comprised of such as a metallic net, which is placed round an elastic, elongate core, or an elongate metal strip with a plurality of projecting, resilient tongues. A disadvantage with these sealing strips is that their sealing action decreases with time, due to the metal plates oxidising, which give deteriorated metallic contact. The known sealing strips are also relatively expensive, resulting in large costs for the total length of sealing strip required in a modern telephone exchange, for example.